


Valentine's Day Kiss (Chinese Translation)

by lzqsk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-20
Updated: 2011-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:56:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29954433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lzqsk/pseuds/lzqsk
Summary: 源自设想：在壁橱/衣柜/柜橱里的吻。
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Severus Snape
Kudos: 1





	Valentine's Day Kiss (Chinese Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Valentine's Day Kiss](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/774156) by islandsmoke. 



**情人节之吻**

Title: Valentine's Day Kiss

Author: islandsmoke （<http://islandsmoke.livejournal.com/> ）

Translator：水藍色的魚 @ 披着灯籠的人皮

Fandom：Harry Potter

Pairing: Snape/Lupin

Rating: NC17

Word Count: ~950

Summary:

For [**whitestar_alpha**](http://whitestar-alpha.livejournal.com/)'s prompt: _In a closet/armoire/cupboard kissing._  
Notes:

Thanks to [**hogwartshoney**](http://hogwartshoney.livejournal.com/) for beta help.

原文地址：

<http://community.livejournal.com/lupin_snape/1795639.html>

授权：

Hi Doris!

Yes, you may continue to translate my fics if you like. Just keep me informed. :)

I'm glad you liked the story!

~smoke

摘要：

源自设想： _在壁橱_ _/_ _衣柜/_ _柜橱里的吻_ 。

**===** **Valentine's Day Kiss** **情人节之吻** **===**

一切都和平时没什么两样。格里莫广场12号（Grimmauld Place）的二层，Snape正翻阅着自己刚刚从壁橱里刨出的那本落满灰尘的大书，Lupin则走进来，在身后关好门。

“荧光闪烁（Lumos）。”轻声念出的咒语擦过魔药教授的耳廓，于狭小空间激荡开来，下一秒狼人魔杖尖点燃的温暖光线照亮了整个壁橱。

“拜托别玩了！”黑发男人弓起背，紧贴后面的搁架，堪堪躲过。

“Shhh。”

“你这么玩不觉得有点太老了吗？”尽管头发上挂着蜘蛛网的情况下，表现出往常的犀利有点困难，但Snape还是尽量让自己听上去尖刻十足。

Lupin别扭地转身，终于在促狭的壁橱里对上魔药教授的脸。褐发巫师垂下双臂，将魔杖顺手搁在一箱破夜壶上，然后又从Snape那儿抢过大书，塞进正好硌着对方脊骨的搁架。

“你知道今天是什么日子么？”

Snape勉强把目光集中于近在咫尺的那张脸上，脑子里却叫嚣着 _停止_ 去想对方整个身子紧挨着自己，温暖的重量和亲密的接触。

“星期三。”

“没错，非常好，是 _星期三_ 。”Lupin微笑，“还有呢？”

“Lupin，我可不认为此时此刻是猜谜游戏的好时机，而且在任何情况下，找我玩儿这种幼稚的东西也是相当不明智的。”

“你说得对。”Lupin用力点头。接着，狼人眼中闪过一抹掠食者的神采，他冷不丁靠上来，狠狠将双唇碾上Snape的。

魔药教授僵硬地站在那里动弹不得，同时，任凭对方邪恶的口唇继续挑逗。

“你到底在干啥？”他几乎说不出话；Lupin贴得太紧了。

“亲你。”狼人答得理所应当，唇瓣又一次将他攫住。

“为啥？”两人的呼吸纠缠在一处。

“因为今天是情人节。”舌尖飞快舔过他的下唇。“因为我想这么做已经好多年了。”

“为啥？”Snape喘不上气。

“因为你简直性感得要死，知道么。你带着那种尖刻的态度，还有波浪一般的黑袍，大踏步走路的样子。”褐发巫师轻吻Snape的唇角。“你，你的傲慢，以及你的专业技巧。”

“什么方面的专业？”魔药教授有些跟不上狼人的思维。壁橱实在该死的太小了。

“你做的每一件事。你是那么棒，你自己知道的，而且我认为那他妈的太火辣了。”Lupin稍稍后退，被逗笑了一般打量着黑发男人。“当然，在我的幻想中，你也回吻我了。”

“你对我有过幻想？在壁橱里？”Snape惊讶得眉毛都要飞到天上去了。

Lupin靠上他，故意让两人的下身蹭在一起，Snape顿时觉得头晕脑胀，血液好像全都一路向下，汹涌奔腾。

“来吧，Severus。”话语中暗藏的笑意毋庸置疑，Lupin用带胡茬的下巴贴上Snape的脸颊。“我 _清楚_ 你懂得怎样接吻。”狼人双手沿魔药教授的腰线滑到他屁股。“上学的时候我看到过。你，和Barty Crouch还有Regulus，而且我也听到过流言。”

随着穿旧了的长袍上纽扣一颗颗被解开，黑发巫师胸中升起一股愤怒，不过很快就急转弯，跟着Lupin的动作变成了深沉的欲望。

“我当时非常非常嫉妒。”

失控了一般，Snape双拳倏然揪紧了Lupin的前襟，用力压向狼人直到撞上后面摞起的盒子。一只有裂缝的花瓶晃了两晃，终于翻倒下来，贴着Snape的脑袋砸在地上，魔药教授根本没有在意，因为此刻他正倾身过去亲吻Lupin。那是一个狂野的吻，带着唇齿撕咬和软软的低吼，一个仿佛持续到永久的吻，一个鼓励Snape将大腿挤进Lupin双腿之间的吻。

“哦，上帝啊！”Lupin挣扎着呼吸，两手紧紧钳住Snape的屁股。

“畜牲。”黑发巫师咆哮着，稍微抬了抬膝盖。“跟我这里发情，Lupin。用你身为野兽的本能好好在我腿上操你自己。”他低下头，咬住了狼人的脖子。“好好射出来，然后我没准儿会允许你给我口交。”话语消失在舔舐紫红色齿痕的淫靡水声中。

Lupin以一声绝望的哭喊做出回应，加快了在Snape身上的摩擦，十指毫无疑问陷进魔药教授的脊背，留下了青紫的瘀伤。高潮伴随冲破喉咙的呻吟，浓厚的热液喷薄而出，他脱力地倒在Snape肩上。魔药教授嗤笑一声，后退，揪住狼人的头发压着他跪在自己面前。当Lupin整个含住他，Snape则拍开对方覆上来的双手，将自己的阴茎慢慢抹过Lupin期待的双唇。

“现在，用心舔。”

Lupin确实完美做到了。用他全部的技巧，狡猾的舌，湿热的吮咬，外加用力攥紧Snape的阴囊。当魔药教授达到高潮——太快了！——Lupin一滴不落帮他舔得干干净净，然后站起身，将Snape再次用力推到那硌人的搁架上。

这一回，Snape响应了Lupin双唇温柔的触碰。这一回，他回吻了，张开嘴，允许狼人的舌进入。这一回，他两手纠缠在Lupin棕褐色的发间，任Lupin一寸一寸吻遍自己的脖颈。

“所以说。”

两人在狭小的壁橱里尽最大努力抚平皱褶的衣衫。

“确实。”

“我们开完会一起去吃饭吧？我想托斯卡纳区那间小店就不错。”

（Tuscany，托斯卡纳区，意大利行政区）

Snape打开吱吱呀呀发出噪声的壁橱门，满意地扫视一番空荡荡的大厅。“提供纯手工意大利面和私人葡萄园的那家？”

“我有能自由使用港口钥匙（Portkey）的许可。”

“那很不错。”Snape对Lupin略微颔首，然后径直走上楼，脚步带着明显的轻快和期待。尽管他或许不是个浪漫主义者，但Snape完全不反对自己的爱人投身浪漫情怀。哪怕他的奇怪幻想中包括壁橱在内也没关系。

~~ *!* ~~

END


End file.
